Impostor
by Moon's Silent Glow
Summary: Kudo Shinichi is finally back! Ran finally brightened up. But the thing is, Conan is still here. With an impostor on the loose, Conan does everything he can to stop him. And to know who he really is and why he's doing it.
1. Prologue

**Impostor**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

**Summary: Kudo Shinichi is finally back! Ran finally brightened up. But the thing is, Conan is still here. With an impostor on the loose, Conan does everything he can to stop him. And to know who he really is and why he's doing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Detective Conan. Aoyama Gosho does. But I wish I do though. ;)**

* * *

First Person POV

Mostly Conan… o3ob

I'm trying to get as much feels as I can into the story! [[evil laugh 3]]

Pewshuuuuu

* * *

Everything was normal, for once. I never thought I'd see the day where there's no case for me to solve. It's like my corpse attracting power has finally cooled down. Though I already knew that it'll only be a few days. At least I have enough time to do some investigation about the Black Organization. And maybe the drug too. But Haibara is the one in charge of it so… organization it is.

At least what I planned to do.

Because I never thought I'll have another case—other than the organization one—that I find difficult. Because unlike the organization, my friends and relatives are not really affected. Well, not really.

But this one. . .it endangers everyone I know. . .and love.

I never thought my identity and my disguise

* * *

_No one is so brave that he is not disturbed by something unexpected._

_**\- Julius Caesar **_

* * *

_Yesterday…_

I yawned as Ran shook me awake. I guess my alarm didn't really tu—wait. Still half-sleep, I glanced at the window, and saw that the sun still hasn't rose yet. I blink in confusion, then raised my glasses to rub my eyes.

"Conan-kun, hurry up and get ready to school," Ran peeked, holding a spatula with her right hand and a pan with her left. "We're going to have scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast."

I glanced at the window again, then to my personal clock. 5:50 a.m. Uhhhh no. "Ran-neechan," I whined, covering myself with my blanket again. "It's nearly 6 a.m., we don't have school until 7:30."

"Well Conan-kun," I felt a tug on my blanket, then I didn't feel my blanket anymore. Ran stood next to me, a frown on her lips. "There's a movie shooting down the street, and the director is just _mean! _He won't let anyone pass through."

"So. . .what does that have to do with waking up an hour earlier?" I piped up with an innocent expression on my face.

"We have to go the way around," she sighed then made her way to the dining table. "Now hurry up before we get too late."

I inwardly groaned while I rolled one last time on my futon. I was about to stand up when someone kicked my back. "W—_oof!_" I fell face-first on the floor. I sat up, holding my nose and glared at the one who kicked me.

Oh yeah, I forgot; Kogorou got drunk last night and Ran made him sleep on the couch. Not really convenient for me since he kept on waking me up with his loud mumbling and his foot's occasional greetings. _Well aren't you lucky with all the cases I solved for you, _I rolled my eyes at him and approached the table.

I sniffed the air, and, as always, Ran's cooking is heaven. _Yeahhhhh, she's gonna be a great wife huh. _What. No. No-no-no-no-no-no-no— I have no time thinking about these things. Besides, who said she's gonna be _my _wife. _No one really said it… _I glared at my inner self. Stop saying things like that!

"Hurry Conan-kun," Ran's voice made me stop my mental debate with myself. I simply nodded and sat, then started digging in.

* * *

School's over, and everything went as normal as I thought it would be. The detective boys are with us again, this time along with Sonoko.

"Waaaah, I think I'm gonna fail that surprise quiz!" Mitsuhiko cried out, his face buried in his hands. "I really, really hate it when teachers do that."

"A lot of you weren't really paying attention," Haibara calmly replied, her voice and face neutral. Whatever she was thinking, her expressions didn't show. That girl is a hard one to read.

"Yeah well, so what if we weren't paying attention," Genta angrily said. "It's not our fault when the topic is boring."

"I think teacher was really upset about you guys not listening. So to see who was _really _paying attention, she made a surprise quiz." I said, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Conan-kun's right," Ayumi agreed, looking sad at the two's outburst. "I bet you two were only thinking about the new Kamen Yaiba action figure," she sighed. And I agree with her.

"It's not as if…" Genta trailed off, his large face guilty. "But still!"

"Sheesh cut it out kiddos," Sonoko scolded. "Don't even complain about surprise quizzes when you're still not in high school."

Ran giggled. "Sonoko, calm down. You weren't listening to the discussion either." It's not as if she listened to any of the discussions. She often took my notes! Do you know how hard it is to take my notes back from Sonoko? I only manage to get them the day before the quiz or _exam_.

Sonoko pursed her lips then replied, "I was thinking about Makoto san! I haven't heard from him since. . ."

Ran furrowed her brows, and I furrowed mine too. "Didn't you just saw Makoto-san last month?" I pointed out, looking up at her.

"Well yeah," she replied sadly. "It's not enough!" . . .No matter relationships are a pain if the back for you. I feel bad for Makoto san.

"Plus—" She got interrupted when her phone buzzed. She cursed, but when she saw who the text was from she squealed. "It's Makoto-san!" She jumped. "We have a loot of talking to do! See ya tomorrow, Ran! You too brats!" She waved us goodbye and ran off.

"Well that was fast," Ayumi noted, earning a nod at every one of us.

* * *

Me and Ran bid Ayumi last, then continued the way to the agency. "Was the surprised quiz really hard?" She grinned as she looked at me, and I recognized the familiar warmth on my cheeks.

"It's really not hard. They just weren't paying attention," I reasoned out, puffing my cheeks in exasperation.

"Oh Conan-kun is so c_uuuu_te!" She giggled as she ruffled my hair. I held back my tongue which was planning to throw snappy comments at her.

But I should've treasured my moments with Ran, even when I'm still Conan.

I never thought someone would be able to steal her away. From me.

* * *

We were near the agency when some movement caught my eye. The drunk—err, sorry for my term—Kogorou, he has guests.

"What is it Conan-kun?" Ran asked me, a worried expression on her face.

"Umm, Oji-san has some company," I replied, pointing at the window where a pair of shadows move about.

"Weird," Ran scratched her chin, "he didn't tell me there were gonna be customers." She gasped as if she realized something.

"Oh no! Tea!" She flushed as she tugged my wrist, dragging me away. Ran was always the one giving the customers tea and snacks, just I case their request takes too long. And well, I can't blame her. The old man knows nothing in customer service. I pity the customer.

We clambered up the steps of the stairs, took off our shoes and put on our slippers, and burst in the room.

The sight left us speechless; Ran gasped, and her free hand flew to her mouth. Tears appeared in her eyes, but I can clearly see that she was holding them back as much as she can. Me? My cerulean orbs stared across in disbelief, my mouth parting a little bit.

You should understand our reactions.

Because beside the scowling Mouri Kogorou stood an unexpected face.

Kudo Shinichi, with his hands in his pockets, beamed at us.

"I've been waiting for you guys!"

* * *

To be continued~

* * *

_A/N: __**Here's my first Detective Conan fanfic! I've been itching to write a fanfic for so long. I just can't think of a good plot. Erm.**_

_**If you like it, give this story a review! It's VERY much appreciated! **_

_**And, if you **_**really **_**do like it, give this a favorite and/or a follow.**_

_**Thanks guys! [heart heart heart]**_

_**xoxo Moon's Silent Glow**_


	2. Chapter 1: Confusion

**Impostor!**

_**Chapter One: Confusion**_

* * *

**Summary: Kudo Shinichi is finally back! Ran finally brightened up. But the thing is, Conan is still here. With an impostor on the loose, Conan does everything he can to stop him. And to know who he really is and why he's doing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Detective Conan. Aoyama Gosho does. But I wish I do though. ;)**

* * *

First Person POV

Mostly Conan… o3ob

I'm trying to get as much feels as I can into the story! [[evil laugh 3]]

Pewshuuuuu

* * *

I stood, dumbfounded, and my heart seemed to ache. I'm seeing myself in front of me, waving at us, coming closer and closer. I'm staring at Kudo Shinichi, the original me, my original identity. Questions ran inside my head, so many calculations, so many theories. What is happening?! Why is there a Shinichi here?!

I was too occupied to find a reason to what was happening; I didn't notice Ran was already on her knees. I couldn't blame her. Seeing Shinichi—me, suddenly, out of the blue, it took a great toll on her. I stood in front of her, raising my hands up protectively as I glared daggers at my clone. "Don't you touch her!" I warned, but he just kept on coming. "Leave her alone!" Sure, I sounded—and looked—incredibly stupid, but this was Ran we're talking about. I don't want her to get hurt. I've already hurt her too much just by being Conan. Just by not being there as Shinichi.

"The hell are you saying, chibi?" Kogorou raised a brow as he lit up a cigarette. "Though I agree with him. Oi," he directed to Shinichi, "leave my daughter alone." Surprisingly, I was relieved to hear the old man say that. ". . .A no good detective like you will only bring her down."

I sweat-dropped. No good detective? Seriously? I've done 98% of your detective work! I clenched my jaw to refrain myself from saying that to his face. I glared at him, then looked back at Shinichi.

"What's wrong Conan-kun?" His voice sent shivers down my spine. "Can't I just greet my war freak of a friend?" He grinned dorkily, familiarly. Like how I would do. It's so true that it made me hate the impostor more.

"You Mystery Geek!" Ran hollered as she hugged him.

I could only clench my fist to stop myself from hurting the older me.

* * *

_She's a thief of hearts_

_No one ever takes what's mine_

_And gets away with it_

_Not this time_

_**Madonna **_

* * *

"What took you so long?" Ran asked as she punched Shinichi's arm way too many times.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He rubbed his arm, then plopped himself on the couch. "Got a nasty case going on. Took a while before I could finish it."

"Hey! Don't put your feet on the table!" Kogorou scolded him, slapping his feet away. That earned him a frown.

This is too much. How can he, an _impostor_, act like me… like Shinichi… as if it's really him. Maybe I could use my watch to make him fall sleep… then carry him to Professor Agasa. Yeah. And then we could tie him up and pour candle wax on him if he doesn't talk. I mean, if this was Hattori, he would give me a heads up. If this was—

A sudden thought rushed into my mind, something I forgot because of my emotions. Kid. Kaito Kid. Is this him? He always does make my life miserable, interfering with it in any possible way. I should call Sonoko to ask his uncle if there's a valuable treasure going on in their household. But then, why would he copy _me_? Of all the people in the world, why Kudo Shinichi? Is he trying to prove something? Or use the police to his advantage? Maybe the latter is most likely.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Ran questioned, causing the fake to blink. Was he losing ideas for excuses?

"Because I always want to keep the element of surprise. Just like how Holmes kept quiet about his move to Baskerville in order to investigate the case of the Hound quietly."

"So he didn't tell Watson?"

"Not a word."

"So Watson was hurt, right? Because his partner and dear friend didn't tell him."

"Not really. Watson understood when Holmes explained it to him. It was the matter of secrecy, and, in order for Watson to better guard Henry Baskerville. Wouldn't his presence disrupt his duty?"

"So if Holmes explained why, then can you explain it to me? Why you didn't tell me."

"I already told you, there was a case that took me a lot of time before solving. Which is, I know, rare."

"How could the great Shinichi-niisan have a hard time?" I piped up, unable to handle how their conversation seemed so natural. _And _he brought up Holmes. Only a real Holmes fan would know those kinds of stuff. I never thought Kid would like those things.

Kid's response to me was simple. He titled his head, a curious look on his face, his brows scrunched up as his lips frowned. "As much as I try, I can never be like Holmes—always so cool about cases, solving all—"

"Holmes never really did solved _all _the cases. And some deductions were even wrong!" I shot back. True, Holmes didn't really solve _all _his cases.

"Holmes? Sherlock Holmes? Wrong?" That seemed to piqué his attention to me. Now I can prove that he is an impostor. Kid should know better, battling me with Holmes.

"Like in the Hound of Baskerville. 2 accidents were deducted as murders, an innocent man was blamed, a murder goes completely unnoticed, and an evil mastermind walks freely."

"Wow Conan-kun, I never thought you were a fan of Holmes!" said Ran, causing me to look at her quickly. Crap. I forgot about Ran for a second before I ranted my defense. "You two are so alike, it's like Conan-kun is your little brother Shinichi!"

…_oh no. _"Maybe so," Kid smirked, walking towards me in a slow pace, almost as if how a predator walked towards his prey. Smooth, quiet, dangerous. I felt rooted to place, gritting my teeth and clenching my fist. I can feel my knuckles turn white as he bent down in front of me. He took off my glasses, hoisted me in the air, and grinned. It looks like how a man _would _carry a child. My butt resting on his forearm while his other hand held my feet for support.

"He _does _look like me!" He gave a toothy grin while I act out like everything is so blurry because I don't have my glasses on. "This is so awesome!"

"I can't see," I frowned, when another idea comes up. I 'accidentally' smacked his cheek, immediately putting on an innocent expression. "Gomen! Everything is just so blurry!" I smiled and laughed inwardly as I saw his expression. Well. That felt good.

"Conan-kun!" Ran scolded me, taking me from his arms. I felt safer, more secure…

"Ran.." I started, "please, don't believe him." I have to warn her. It's all I can do for now. Warn her, keep her alert, keep her safe.

"Wha—?" _Ring Ring! Ring Ring! _My phone startled her, enough time for me to jump down and rush to the door.

"It's the Professor!" I excused before shutting the door. I quickly looked at the screen, wanting to see who it is. _Hattori Heiji. _Good timing.

"Hattori, I have to talk urgently to you. Right now."

"What the—how is there—Kudo?" His response alarms me, and I quickly ran to an alleyway to talk naturally.

"What is it?" I can clearly hear the tone in my voice; it was hard, confused, worried, disoriented.

_Ping! _He sent a photo, which is a bit rare for him to do. I opened the file and almost shat bricks.

_There was a picture of Kudo Shinichi, happily conversing with Kazuha._

"What is this?!" My voice rose. "Why is there?!" There's no words to what I want to ask, what I want to say.

"I don't know! I wanted to call this number just so that I want to ask why you—I mean he—was here! Where are you?"

"Outside the agency. A Kudo Shinichi appeared here, and he's talking to Ran," I check the windows, and yes, there he was, talking to Ran.

"What is happening Kudo?"

"I don't know," I seethed.

"Oh crap, he's coming, don't talk, I want you to hear our conversation."

* * *

"Eyyyy, Hattori!" Kudo waved. "Never thought I'll see you two here. On a date?"

"**No!**" Heiji and Kazuha screeched in chorus.

"Yeah yeah," he raised his arms in surrender, then placed it in his pockets. "So, 'sup?"

"Nothing much. Just searching for some cases to solve."

"So you _want _people to suddenly die to satisfy your thirst in cases?" He smirked evilly in his remark and Heiji could only shake his head.

"No, you idiot. There's just nothing for me to do."

"So you went on a date with Kazuha?"

"It's not a date! Jeez."

"Yeahhh, sure. Well, see you guys later."

"What's with the rush?"

"Just an errand." He waved his hand dismissively.

"…Okay, bye." Heiji blinked; the conversation was fast, he wasn't used to fast conversations.

"Bye Shinichiii!" Kazuha waved as _fake_Shinichi turned his back on the two and started walking away.

"Oh, I forgot something," _fake_Shinichi facepalmed, coming back to the two. "Got gifts for your guys."

"Ooooh, thanks!"

…..

"Kudo, did you hear that?" Heiji turned around, reasoning that he has to check a text from his father.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzt! _

"Oh crap I ended it." Heiji dialed the number again.

_Ring Ring! _No… how… this isn't possible… this number…. He's supposed to be near the agency….. why…

"Hello?" The other line said. So familiar, too familiar, but Heiji knew this wasn't real. "Hattori? Why are you calling?"

Heiji turned around, and the detective from the East was holding his phone on his ear. "Hattori? Why are you calling me when I'm just behind you?"

* * *

To be continued~!

* * *

_A/N: __**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I FEEL SO DERPY THIS CHAPPY IS JUST TOO MYSTERIOUS AND WEIRD AND FULL OF TWISTS EVEN I'M SHOCKED WHENEVER I REREAD IT. LOL.**_

_**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS. IT'S SO DERPY HERE I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE.**_

_**AND OUR INTERNET WAS CUT. SO… CRAP.**_

_**BUT, WELL, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE CONFUSED, SO HERE I AM TO CONFUSE YOU MORE. FEEL FREE TO GIVE A REVIEW ON HOW YOU THINK HAPPENED. GUESS MAH PLOT! WEEEEEEEE.**_

_**ANYHOO, THANKS FOR READING. I LOVE YOU GUYS. STAY TUNED. AND STUFF. BLEH.**_

_**SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**P.S.: IM SO FREAKIN SORRY FOR TAKING MY TIMEKSDJFH JFGJUYSDGFV**_

_**xoxo Moon's Silent Glow**_


End file.
